kdafandomcom-20200214-history
Academiejaar 2003-2004
2003-2004 was het 39e bestaansjaar van de KDA. Hans D'Hondt werd praeses van een sterk vernieuwd praesidium, dat als een voorbeeldpraesidium kon gelden voor komende generaties: ieder deed zijn deel van het werk en net iets meer. De samenwerking was optimaal. Alle schachten die dit jaar gedoopt werden lieten zich op ontgroeningscantus ontgroenen. Het tweede semester werd afgesloten met de allereerste editie van de Pink Party, een jaarlijks terugkerende succes-formule. Op 1 oktober 2003 (aan de aanvang van het academiejaar) fusioneerden de drie Antwerpse universiteiten (UFSIA, RUCA en UIA) tot de UA. Zo onstond ook VUAS als de overkoepelende studentenclub (samenwerking van ASK-Stuwer en Unifac) voor alle UA-studenten. Praesidium 2003-2004 /Demetris galabal. Boven vlnr: Stefaan, Mattias, Karen, Seppie, Wouter, Pieter; onder vlnr: Joke, Ann, Nils, Evi (beneden), Maxie, Hans]] * Praeses : Hans D'Hondt * Vice-Praeses : Jo Deruytter * Quaestor : Mattias Dooreman * Cantor & Feest : Evi Bultinck * Schachtentemmer : Wouter Schaep * Feest : Sebastiaan Herregods * Sport : Karen Nuytemans * Sport : Pieter Hendrickx * Scriptor : Nils Van de Velden * Mentor & Redactor : Maxie Eckert * P.R. : Ann Crosiers * Webmaster : Stefaan Last * Peter : Jonathan Feys Schachten In het academiejaar 2003-2004 werden dertien schachten gedoopt: * Jasper Boschmans, 1e Kan Scheikunde * Mariska Claerhout, 1e Kan Scheikunde * Debby Daems, 1e Kan Scheikunde * Kathleen De Schepper, 1e Kan Scheikunde * Joris De Schutter, 1e Kan Scheikunde * Jean-Paul De Waele, 1e Kan Scheikunde ('Schachtenkoning)'' * Philip Holmgren, 1e Kan Scheikunde * Kimsi Hwong, 1e Kan Scheikunde * Alisa Krishtal, 2e Lic Scheikunde ''(Schachtenkoningin)'' * Dennis Minne, 1e Kan Scheikunde * Hanne Ooms, 2e Kan Geneeskunde * Sylvia Van Ballaert, 1e Kan Scheikunde * Nina Ysebaert, 1e Kan Scheikunde Activiteiten Eerste Semester (2003) * '''19 sep : Vakantiecantus :: Voorafgaand aan & tijdens deze cantus kreeg Nils zijn nadoop van het vorige academiejaar. * 29 sep : Openingsdag * 2 okt : Frietjesboef & Gratis vat :: De praeses (Hans) gaf een vatje in 't Profke :: Eerst werden er frietjes gegeten bij de sponsor : Frituur Pulhof * 9 okt : OpeningsTD :: I.s.m. WINAK in de Konijnenpijp. :: Gratis voor eerstejaars scheikunde, biochemie, wiskunde, fysica & informatica. :: Grote opkomst! * 14 okt : Schachtenconvent :: Ging door in 't Profke. :: Acht schachten present - niet zoveel als Wouter beloofd had, dus kon hij serieus wat drinken die avond. :: Christophe kreeg zijn na-ontgroening, omdat hij deze het vorige jaar gemist had. Hij liet dan ook nog zijn codex liggen tijdens tempus wat hem een Spaanse Ad Fundum opleverde. :: Jef bracht zijn bekende versie van Alouette. * 15 okt : Guido Studentenparade :: De voorloper van StuDay * 23 okt : Caféavond :: Rustig avondje in't Profke * 29 okt : Droptus :: In & rond Fort VI - Cantus in de Hagar. :: Een stuk of 12 schachten haalden ook nog de cantus! right|thumb|250px|het 20e pintje van Wouter, dat maar niet opgeraakte * 4 nov : Kroegentocht :: In't Stad :: Wouter "ging voor zilver" maar strandde met 19,5 pintjes op een half pintje van zijn doel, voor hij zijn maag leegde in de rugzak van Joke D'Hondt. :: Pikante foto's van een dronken Mattias van deze avond zijn in privébezit. * 13 nov : Nineties TD :: I.s.m. Icterus in de Konijnenpijp. :: Er was erbarmelijk weinig volk op TD wegens de ASK Cocktailparty diezelfde week. * 19 nov : Schachtenkoningverkiezing :: Ging door in de Hagar :: Jean-Paul en Alisa haalden de titel binnen, met respectievelijk een act over een eerste viservaring, en een vlotte & letterlijke Schaamhaarfundum. :: Niet alleen Johan (WINAK) verloor zijn schaamhaar (gebruikt in de act van Alisa) - ook Mattias moest eraan geloven. :: Wonnen net niet: Philip & Jasper (met aerobics-act, Mariska & Kim (Campinaria) (met een lange rijm) & Hanne (met een bier-grapje). * 26 nov : Bowlen :: Samen met WINAK. :: Wouter, Mattias & Nils hielden de KDA eer hoog tegen WINAK. * 3 dec : Lezing :: Lezing van M. Puri over "scheikunde in verschillende culturen". Dit bleek een propaganda-stunt van een Hare Krsna secte te zijn. Onze leden & Profs. Maes & Herrebout zorgden voor de kritische noot. :: De Krsna mannen gaven zich gewonnen toen ze zagen dat ze niemand konden bekeren & hielden het voor bekeken. :: Er werd bij een stevige pint nagekaart. right|thumb|250px|Anciens bezoeken KerstTD: [[Dieter Herrebout in de KP.]] * 18 dec : Kerst TD :: In de Konijnenpijp samen met Campinaria & WINAK. Tweede Semester (2004) * 31 jan - 8 feb : Skireis :: Samen met WINAK (en ook Demetris) naar Le Grand Serre Chevalier. :: Elke dag zon gehad! right|thumb|200px|Schachtenkoning & -koningin present op de après-ski cantus. * 19 feb : Après-Ski Cantus :: Ging door in den Hagar. :: Bezoek van een échte KDA-ancien : Eric Jan Cools en zijn vrouwtje (met Diefka-lint. * 26 feb : Tequila-Shot TD :: Samen met Campinaria in de Konijnenpijp. :: Tegen de ochtend verwelkomde verse sneeuw de late feestvierders. * 10 mrt : Kroegentocht :: In't Stad :: Parcours : Den Drempel - Den Echo - Herberg Telefonke - Banyen Tree - Barracuda. :: Wouter poogde voor de tweede maal "tot zilver" te gaan, deze keer klokte hij af op 18,5 pintjes. * 17 mrt : Italiaanse avond :: In de Hagar met zo'n 30 spaghetti-vreters en een lekker wijntje (en aangepaste muziek). :: Kokkin van dienst : Jo Deruytter. :: Evert dook op het einde nog op om de potten leeg te schrapen. :: Er werd nadien verdergefeest op Aescu-TD * 19 mrt : Vriendencantus :: Ging door in de Hagar. :: Massale opkomst! :: Mama D'Hondt kwam haar zoon aanmoedigen en amuseerde zich zo dat ze later een verslagje voor in 't Scheitrechtertje instuurde. Ook Mattias' familie was present. :: Jef & Kurt schitterden met hun versies van respectievelijk Alouette en O when the saints. :: Een memorabele versie van Het zwartbruine bier. :: De dag erna had tweede kan practicum op zaterdag wegens: opendeurdag RUCA.. * 25 mrt : Tropical Cocktail TD :: TD i.s.m. Diefka in de Konijnenpijp :: Er werd desalniettemin ook stevig wat bier gezopen (in't begin aan een tempo van 2 grote vaten per uur). [[Afbeelding:bierVIPS.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Denis De Keukeleire (midden voor), geflankeerd door (vlnr): Bert Maes, Wouter Herrebout & Roger Dommisse]] * 30 mrt : lezing bierchemie :: Titel: De Fytochemie van Hop en Bier in de prakrijk :: Werd georganiseerd i.s.m. de Onderwijscommissie Scheikunde (Wouter Herrebout & Bert Maes) :: Lezer van dienst: Denis De Keukeleire, verbonden aan de UGent. :: In de T-hal van de RUCA met nadien degustatie van Duvel, Bolleke en Hoegaarden in de Passage. [[Afbeelding:0304cheerteam.jpg|right|thumb|200px|De KDA cheerleadsters. Boven (vlnr): Kathleen, Ann, Debby, Maxie, Mariska; onder (vlnr): Joke, Evi, Renate, Karen, Kimsi.]] right|thumb|200px|De KDA cheerleadsters in eindpose. * 31 mrt : ASK-Stuwer Gocart race :: Met schitterend weer eindigde KDA (net zoals Fabiant) vierde :: Podium: ::: 1. Campinaria ::: 2. WINAK ::: 3. Icterus :: Demetris won de originaliteitsprijs met een drakenschip. Al moet gezegd worden dat de Chinese draak van Icterus veel indrukwekkender was - zij werden (ten onrechte bleek later) gedisqualificeerd. :: KDA won oververdiend de cheerleadcompetitie met een schitterend dansje. Choreografie: Ann Crosiers. ::: KDA-cheerleadsters: Ann Crosiers, Jo Deruytter, Evi Bultinck, Karen Nuytemans, Maxie Eckert, Kimsi Hwong, Debby Daems, Mariska Claerhout, Kathleen De Schepper & Renate. ::: Diefka, Fabiant en Icterus vormden de concurrentie. ::: Eerst werd het KDA toege-cheard ("i'm bitchy") waarna het dansje pas echt begon op de tonen van Ice Cube's You Can Do It. :: Hans sprong nog in het vijvertje voor de A-blok in de (ijdele) hoop een vat voor KDA te bemachtigen. :: KDA verkocht naar goede gewoonte (meer dan genoeg) pannekoeken. * 19 apr : Start KDA Feestweek met ontbijt :: Op het grasveldje voor de V-blok van de RUCA. * 20 apr : Feestweek : DJ Luc TD :: Samen met WINAK in de Konijnenpijp. * 21 apr : Feestweek : Gratis vat :: Vatje in 't Kaf * 22 apr : ASK-Stuwer 12 uren loop :: Op de Campus Drie Eiken. * 27 apr : Ontgroeningscantus :: In de Hagar :: Alle schachten van dit academiejaar waren aanwezig en werden ontgroend! * 5 mei : Quiz :: In 't Profke. * 6 mei : PinkParty I :: In de Konijnenpijp ism. UFKA. :: Oorsprong van een intussen jaarlijks terugkerende succesvolle TD. Deze TD was pas op de laatste nipper toegevoegd aan de kalender. Debat was er nog enige tijd over het thema. Alternatief was een "babyblauweTD" te doen. Het Pink idee sloeg echter uitermate goed aan - de Pink party was een van de allerdrukste TD's in Wilijk van het ganse jaar. right|thumb|200px|De BBQ, vanop het dak van het Fort. right|thumb|200px|De KP was jungle-gewijs ingericht. * 6 jul : BBQ & Jungle TD :: Samen met WINAK in en rond de Konijnenpijp. * 8 jul : Zwanenzang & overdrachtscantus :: In de Hagar. :: Grote drukte & massaal veel volk. Trivia * In dit jaar werden de donkerblauwe polo's met schildje op de borst gemaakt. Er was zowel een model voor mannen als vrouwen. * in de loop van dit Academiejaar verschenen 7 edities van 't Scheitrechtertje. * Wouter probeerde x2 voor zilver te gaan op kroegentocht (20 pintjes) maar faalde beide keren (19,5 en 18,5). Sponsors KDA werd dit jaar gesponsord door: * In't Boerke beroepskleding * Dagbladhandel Pallieter * Frituur Pulhof (een miscommunicatie zorgde ervoor dat iedereen een tijdje dacht dat je met een KDA lidkaart gratis frieten bij vlees kon krijgen..) * Quick (leverde ook hamburgers voor op TD.) Sport De sporten gingen door in Sportopolis tenzij anders vermeld. Uitslagen & sporten zijn hoogstwaarschijnlijk onvolledig. Bij de winterstop stond KDA op de tweede plaats, na Biomedica, maar vóór Campinaria Het zwemmen werd afgelast wegens gebrek aan een zwembad. KDA haalde de volgende ereplaatsen: * 1e plaats, Cheerleaden * 1e plaats, Atletiek 3000m heren (Evert De Nolf) * 1e plaats, Atletiek 1500m heren (Evert De Nolf) * 1e plaats, Snooker (Pieter Hendrickx) * 1e plaats, Korfbal * 1e plaats, Volleybal Heren (i.s.m. Fabiant) * 2e plaats, Basketbal Heren * 2e plaats, Tafeltennis Heren (Hector) * 3e plaats, Atletiek, 3000m heren (Tom Martens) * 3e plaats, Atletiek, 100m dames (Karen Nuytemans) Basketbal Dames (20 okt) right|thumb|250px|Karen bedisselt wat Basket-punten voor KDA. Karen stond er alleen voor, dus sloot ze zich aan bij de Diefka ploeg. Winnen zat er echter niet in. Atletiek (29 okt) Ging wederom door in het Kielpark. KDA-Team: Evert De Nolf, Joke Deruytter, Tom Martens, Steven Broeckx, Karen Nuytemans, Stefaan Last en Pieter Hendrickx. Campinaria ging zoals meestal met de meeste overwinningen lopen. Toch konden enkele KDA'ers behoorlijke prestaties neerzetten: * 100m heren: Evert stond op het podium (?). * 400m heren: Evert stond op het podium (?). * 1500m heren: 1. Evert * 3000m heren: 1. Evert - 3. Tom * 100m dames: Karen haalde een derde plaats. Basketbal Heren (3 nov) [[Afbeelding:0304basketM.jpg|right|thumb|250px|Het KDA team : boven (vlnr): ?, Pieter VR, Stefaan, Koen Steert - onder: ?, Seppie, Steven, Pieter H.]] KDA-team : Stefaan Last, Pieter Van Royen, Koen De Witte, Steven Broeckx, Seppie, Pieter Hendrickx, Patrick, +1 extra. Na overwinningen tegen Campinaria (74-18) en Fabiant (50-26) moest het KDA-team de duimen leggen tegen Aesculapia in een spannende finale met amper 5 puntjes verschil. Zaalvoetbal Heren (5 nov) KDA haalde de tweede ronde niet. Badminton Heren (??) Weinig volk bij de start, daarom enkel Pieter ingeschreven (team met Erik (Icterus)). Later werd Pieter vervangen door Wouter en later kwamen ook Seppie en Hans D'Hondt ook nog opdagen, mensen vervangen en puntjes scoren voor KDA. ING Futuris Karting (25 nov) De 6e Indoor Karting ging wederom door op het Kartcircuit op de Noorderlaan. KDA vormde een ploeg met UFKA. Bij de start reeds disqualificatie wegens te weinig rijders. (hetzelfde lot was het team WINAK-Fabiant beschoren). In de eerste manche werd KDA 2e, in de tweede manche 4e. In de laatste manche verknoeide een miscommunicatie alle kansen op een deftig manche-resultaat. KDA rijders: Rob Wuyts, Mattias Dooreman, Jean-Paul, Ilias, Nils De Moor (Campi) KDA BV rijder : Dieter Troubeleyn Zaalvoetbal Dames (1 dec & 15 mrt) Eerste ronde KDA-team : Karen Nuytemans, Debby Daems, Evi Bultinck, Veerle Mampaey, Fleur, Veronique, Ilse, Caroline (vriendinnetjes van Veerle) De KDA dames plaatsen zich voor de tweede ronde dankzij overwinningen tegen Mistral (3-1) en UFKA (4-1). Sofia gaf forfait, en ook tegen Biomedica werd ook met forfaitcijfers gewonnen (al werd deze match 'voor de fun' wel gespeeld, waarin KDA nog verloor met 1-5). Ten slotte was Aesculapia nog de betere van KDA met 4-1. Tweede ronde KDA-team: Karen Nuytemans, Debby Daems, Veerle Mampaey, Veronique, Caroline (vriendinnetjes van Veerle) KDA zat in de poule met Campinaria & Fabiant Uitslagen: * KDA - Campinaria : 5 - 7 * KDA - Fabiant : 8 - 1 Enkel de winnars van elke poule konden naar de Finale. KDA ondanks zijn tweede plaats niet. Er was geen troostfinale voor de 3e plaats. Korfbal (8 dec) Werd gewonnen (!) door KDA. Volleybal Heren (?? feb) Er werd samengespeeld met Fabiant, en er werd op spectaculaire wijze gewonnen van de rest, waaronder een semi-professioneel WINAK. KDA'ers van de partij waren Koen De Witte en nog een andere Koen. Volleybal Dames (?? feb) KDA-team: Karen Nuytemans, Ann Crosiers, Kim Crosiers, Mariska Claerhout, Debby Daems, Veerle Mampaey Er werd gespeeld in poules van 3 * KDA - Icterus : 1 - 1 (25-21; 18-25) * Demetris - KDA : 2 - 0 (26-24; 25-15) De eerste set tegen Demetris was een noemenswaardige prestatie, aangezien deze met een aantal ex-volleybalspeelsters in de rangen moeiteloos de competitie wonnen later op de avond. (Aesculapia werd tweede, UFKA derde Snooker (?? feb) Aanwezige KDA'ers : Pieter Hendrickx, Dieter Herrebout en Koen. Pieter haalde de overwinning van zijn poule na een een extra frame tegen mede-favoriet Koen (NSK). Pieter won met 45-3 en haalde zo de halve finale tegen Stijn Paridaens (WINAK) die hij ook won. In de finale stond het tegen Stéphane 1-1 in frames toen deze forfait moest geven wegens het nog nakomen van een afspraak. Pieter won aldus het snookertornooi dit jaar. Handbal Heren (8 mrt) Zaalvoetbal Dames (15 mrt) Tafeltennis Dames & Heren (29 mrt) right|thumb|200px|Zilveren medaille voor Hector. KDA heren: Sebastiaan Herregods, Kurt Lebeau, Nils Van de Velden, Hector, Evert De Nolf, Pieter Hendrickx. KDA dames: Veerle Mampaey, Mariska Claerhout, Karen Nuytemans. Hector haalde de finale, maar verloor van Pieter (Fabiant). Squash (21 apr) Affiches Image:0304openingstd.jpg|OpeningsTD 9/okt/03 Image:0304droptus.gif|Droptus 2003 29/okt/03 Image:0304kersttd.gif|Kerst TD 18/dec/03 Image:0304kroegentocht2.gif|Kroegentocht Stad 10/mrt/04 Image:0304feestweek.gif|Feestweek 19-22/apr/04 Image:0304djluctd.gif|DJ Luc TD 20/apr/04 Image:0304pinkparty.gif|Pink Party 6/mei/04 Image:0304zwanenzang.gif|Zwanenzang 8/jul/04 ---- Category:Academiejaren